Mine
by SomberFilledWithSullen
Summary: As he has such passion and love towards her, letting a boy come in between them is only his worst nightmare. So I guess you could say they're basically inseparable, but let's not forget how he gets jealous super easily. Why? Oh I don't know. Finding the one, maybe? Some may say it all depends on perception. That's not the case for these two. Auslly one-shot/Austin&Ally/FanFict


He was always overprotective

and always jealous.

~~~~

"Hey, beautiful. Would your boyfriend mind if I took you out tonight?" Some boy from school asks Ally as both her and Austin were sitting near the water fountain, laughing. Ally just stares at him. "Don't you see I have a man?" She points the direction of Austin, who flips his hair at that moment, just to show himself off. "Yeah, I would go. She's mine," Austin says through gritted teeth. The boy just laughs it off. "You think you're so cool, protecting you're little honey boo-boo. Honestly, she doesn't deserve you. She's too perfect, and you're too...well, yikes," the boy says and then walks away.

Austin's first reaction was to get up and punch him straight in the jaw or maybe kick him where the sun don't shine, but Ally pulled him back right in time. "Don't. It's not worth it," is all she says. His breathing hitches and then goes back to normal, and then he sighs. "Ok," he says, crossing his arms.

~~~~

He couldn't help but get jealous

when she saw her talking to a guy.

~~~~

"Alls, my family's having having this HUGE party tonight and I can bring a guest. Wanna come?" Before Ally could even answer, Alfred Belwack, the school 'nerd', stopped by her.

"Hey, Ally!" He says energetically, with a smile. Austin just couldn't stop staring at the guy. "Oh, hi," Ally greets him and then turns to Austin. "Austin, this is Alfred, he's my partner in chemistry. I'm pretty sure he JUST wants to talk about the project," she says, trying to assure him that she doesn't have anything going on with the guy. Alfred nods, and Austin couldn't do anything but nod, too. "So, Ally. For the project, I was thinking. Maybe I could pour the sodium hydroxide into the bleaker while you hold down the thingy-ma-bobber," Alfred starts. "Thingy-ma-bobber?" Austin interrupts. For some reason, he was thinking Alfred liked Ally as more than a friend. He thinks that maybe the thingy-ma-bobber could be his dick, since Austin always seems to get boners just looking at her.

Alfred turns his way and nods. "I can't remember what the name is called at the moment, because-" Austin interrupts yet again. "Because you're too distracted looking at Ally, and talking with Ally, and-" Ally interrupts this time. "Austin, stop. There's no need to be jealous. Really."

But for him, there was. There always was.

"Alfred, I believe we were talking. I don't really appreciate you interrupting our conversation just to talk about a chemistry assignment. You can do that in chemistry. And if you just happen to like her in any way, I think you should know that she's mine," Austin says as nicely as he could while still holding back the urge to set the guy straight, though he did nothing wrong. All Alfred does is nod and leaves, after giving Ally a light smile.

Ally, however, was pissed.

"Austin!! I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to talk to a guy. That does not mean I like him and that does not mean he likes me, it's strictly school. I get it, you don't want me with anyone else and I'm not allowed to be with anyone else while dating you. It's in the relationship rulebook, for goodness sakes! You know me, I would never break a rule. But still. You shouldn't overreact that much...he's not bad, and he's definitely not one of those guys to hit on me like a total fuckboy."

He smiles guiltily and spits out a quick apology, and then looks down at his feet in embarrassment. He was just afraid of getting hurt, after all. His intention wasn't to be obsessive or anything along those lines, it was just because he was comfortable with her...and loved her. Though that stayed quiet until he was ready.

~~~~

He told her things that no one knew about him.

He confided in her.

He trusted her to console him when needed.

He didn't want to lose that.

~~~~

"Austin?" Ally had walked out of the classroom in which Austin had run out of, and she didn't know why. Her mind raced. Where could an obviously upset Austin be? She knew immediately after that thought.

Down in the music room, she heard sobbing. Hoping it wasn't Austin, she pulled open the door and immediately noticed Austin in the corner of the room, with his knees to his chin, sobbing. Not my baby..no, not my baby. Heartbroken, she walked over to him and sat next to him without saying a word. He didn't seem to notice her presence, as he didn't react even slightly. It hurt Ally to see him cry. She had only seen him cry once and that was out of school, when his dog died. That was a while ago, though.

"Sweetie..." Is all she had to say for Austin to veer from his position into her open arms, which was just waiting for him with sympathy. He couldn't stop crying and it broke every piece of her heart. Every, single, sturdy piece.

Once his sobbing has calmed down to just light tears and small sob sounds, yet not sobs, she released from the hug and wiped the tears off of Austin's cheeks with her thumb. "Now, why was my baby sobbing? And why did he run out of class?" She asks concerningly. He was silent for a few seconds, as he processed what she had just asked. Then, he shrugs. She KNEW there was something up and she KNEW he was going to tell her, whether he wanted to or not.

"I might as well just say it...so, when I was little, I was diagnosed with Anxiety Disorder. Whenever a test comes around, I freak, whenever I have to speak in front of a crowd, I freak. With performing, it's different. I get lost in the music. That's why I love doing that for school and everything. I got anxiety because I had to speak publicly, and I came here to play some type of instrument...I ended up crying. So that's partly the reason I'm upset. The other reason is..." He's hesitant about going on. Ally senses, so she kisses his cheek and squeezes him tightly to reassure him that it's okay to confide in her. To his dismay, he gives in.

"My mom passed away...I think from a car accident, but it wasn't really clarified. I got a call during 2nd period and I, obviously, couldn't make it through 3rd. The teacher knows, though. My dad told all the faculty and staff, and trusted me to tell you at some point because he knows I can barely handle these kind of things. Except I didn't tell you. That makes me feel even worse. And also, I have suicidal thoughts often, too, and it gets really hard to manage life sometimes an-" he never got to finish his sentence, because Ally was kissing him with all her might. She thought it was well-needed, but little did she know it was desperately needed.

When she released, Austin couldn't help but continue sobbing. It definitely wasn't one of his better days.

"Baby, look at me." At the sound of Ally's soothing voice, Austin's bloodshot eyes were on her and ready to hear what she had to say.

"I'm sorry. That's honestly a lot to go through everyday and I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge it, much less notice it. You hide a lot...and thing is, you shouldn't have to. I know it's hard to tell people things sometimes, even the people you trust, but please always tell me what's going on. I'm telling you this because I care about you way too much to ever lose you. Yes, this is regarding the suicidal thoughts. If that's part of the anxiety disorder package, well, you should know that it's not normal and I'd go see a psychiatrist about that," Ally chuckles in attempt to lighten up the mood. "I feel bad. I do. If I noticed you were going through so much, I would've been there for you. Have you ever...by any chance...harmed yourself? And don't—please don't—get triggered by this question because I'm asking because I don't want you to. It's just out of curiosity," she rushes to get out. Austin doesn't respond. "Do you self harm? Or have you?" Austin doesn't seem hesitant, but he is. Finally, he admits his truth.

"Yes. I have self harmed, maybe once or twice, or four times," he says, his voice filled with no shame whatsoever. Ally's eyes widen in shock yet concern. "When?!" She nearly yells at him. She was disgruntled, but didn't want to be. She couldn't help it, though. "A month ago was my last cut..." "Are you sure you don't have any depression?" She asks him in lieu of an answer. He just stares at her, skeptical. As she was, also. He then nods in wonder. "Probably..." He thinks. Ally sighs, not knowing what else to do at that point. Then she gets curious. "Permission to see where you cut?" She asks. Austin nods and rolls up his sleeves, putting both his wrists out in display for her to see them. Her eyes only widen in shock and disgust.

"These are hideous!!" She doesn't hesitate to say. He nods. "I know. Sorry, I'm probably just scaring you." He looks down in shame. A moment later, a hand takes his and squeezes them. "Baby, you're going through a lot. I don't blame you..." "You don't?" He looks up with just a small batch of hope. Ally nods with a small smile. "No, I don't. But it's unhealthy. Extremely unhealthy. At least you're a month clean. Let's make that a year, and let's make that eternity, unless on accident of course." Austin solely nods and rests his head on Ally's shoulder. "It hasn't been that long and I already miss my mom. I already miss her." He says and rubs his eyes, trying to keep from crying again. Ally only hugs him tightly. "Just stay strong. I know you'll make it through everything, ok baby?" Austin nods and sniffles, then wipes his nose with the back of his wrist. "Now, do you promise me you'll always come to me whenever something's upsetting you?" Austin nods. That makes Ally smile. "Good. I don't care how often it is, either. I love spending time with you, sweetie. Okay baby?" Her comforting words were enough for Austin to love her half to death. He couldn't resist but kiss her so very hard.

"Ally?" He says after they release for air. "What, baby?" She asks. "One reason I freak when a guy hits on you is because you're my only friend. My only girlfriend, and honorably part of my family. I can't lose you...you're, pretty much all I have. Anything real, that this." He admits to her. She couldn't help but smile and kiss him once more.

His day got better.

~~~~

He always made jokes.

Yet he was quite the romantic.

~~~~

They were sitting at the edge of the pond, watching ducks fly and just sit in front of them. Ally's head laid on Austin's shoulder and he made a funny remark.

"One of these birds are gonna hit on you," he laughs at his own joke. "They're gonna be all 'quack quack quack quack quack, Ally'. They love you," he says and laughs once

again. She couldn't hold back her laugh, as it was found funny. "Quack quack quack quack quack! Quack." She says. "Haha, quack quack quack quack quack quack. Quack quack quack quack quack quack," he says and laughs. "Quack quack quack quack!" "Quack quack quack, Ally..." ...And what does that mean?" She asks him. Austin laughs, causing Ally to laugh and takes her head off his shoulder, then looks in straight in his eyes while he takes her hands. "I love you, Ally..." She just stares at him, trying to process what she had said. "What?" She replies, in total shock. "You're a slow duck, Ally. I said, I love you." Ally finally heard it. She thought she never would.

"You love me?" She asks. Austin nods with a bright smile. Ally smiles. "I love you, too," she says. Then, without any hesitation at all, they kiss.

The kiss was full of passion, forgiveness, hope, I love you's, sorry's, thank you's, and so much more. They we're in they're own little world. Just with each other. And they didn't want to move. However, they had to pull back for air. Stupid oxygen.

They only smile at each other, until they hear a duck 'quacking' beside them. They look that direction and only see that one duck, who happened to be staring at Ally.

"Hey stupid duck! She's MINE." He says sternly, but obviously jokingly. They both burst out laughing and hug while doing so. They loved each other way too much to part.

~~~~

He was hers, she was his.

and that was never going to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this really crappy oneshot of Auslly fluff. I wrote it a long time ago when I was like 13 and now it's 3 years later but I still enjoy it so here it is for everyone to see!

Anyway, with much love :)


End file.
